Elle et Lui
by s-damon-s
Summary: Post 4x24, spoilers en perspective. - Quelques pensées sur les enterrements, la famille que Lisbon a eu et celle qu'elle s'est choisie, et la relation qu'elle et Jane ont forgé cette année.


_Pfiou, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ces deux-là. Mais ce finale était tellement exceptionnel, et cette saison m'a vraiment plu… Alors voici quelques pensées sur l'OTP de cette série._

* * *

**Elle et lui.**

.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé les enterrements. Bien sûr, personne ne les aimait, mais elle les abhorrait tout particulièrement et ce depuis l'adolescence. Elle y avait laissé mère et père, y avait perdu enfance et sécurité. Depuis il y en avait eu d'autres, moins difficiles certes, mais pas moins marquants. Elle avait assisté à plus d'enterrements que de mariages par exemple –pas qu'elle ait jamais aimé les mariages, mais ce simple constat était navrant. Elle ne pouvait aujourd'hui plus compter les cérémonies sur ses dix doigts et c'était toute la tragédie de son existence.

Elle s'était demandée depuis quelques temps pourquoi cet enterrement-là semblait être celui de trop. Elle avait d'abord songé que le fait que ça aurait dû être le sien y était pour quelque chose, puis elle avait tenté de justifier la sensation grâce à ce sentiment de trop-plein qui l'avait taraudée depuis six mois… Mais elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence, elle savait dans le fond que le sentiment de culpabilité y était pour beaucoup. Luther Wainwright avait perdu la vie, et la seule chose qu'elle avait été capable de penser s'était résumée au soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en retrouvant Jane sauf.

Il était son ami, le seul qu'elle ait laissé approcher suffisamment pour compter autant que sa famille avait compté. Elle avait déjà perdu une famille, et elle s'était promis de ne pas le perdre aussi. Alors oui, plutôt Wainwright que _lui_, aussi injuste et honteux que cette pensée puisse paraître. Tout plutôt que de vivre à nouveau les six derniers mois, tout plutôt que de le perdre comme elle avait pensé l'avoir perdu. Il avait donné un sens à trop de chose pour qu'elle le laisse repartir.

Alors elle s'était résignée, et elle avait résisté à l'envie de déchirer le carton officiel. Elle avait fouillé son armoire et trouvé bien trop facilement des habits de deuil, puis elle avait attendu le dernier moment pour partir. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait assister à l'enterrement de loin et éviter toute conversation. Elle avait déjà hâte d'en finir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle traversa le champ de tombes, elle vit qu'un petit comité s'assemblait tout juste et resta à quelques mètres en arrière.

Son équipe était là, la tête penchée dans un silence respectueux. Elle aperçut Sarah qui se cramponnait au bras de Wayne et elle détourna la tête, à moitié coupable d'avoir fait vivre un tel calvaire à cette femme.

Elle regretta presque aussitôt ce mouvement, car elle croisa le regard sombre de Darcy. Cette dernière était de l'autre côté de la foule, elle aussi en retrait. Elle avait entendu dire que Darcy supportait mal la culpabilité malgré l'histoire montée de toutes pièces pour les médias, histoire qui l'innocentait implicitement et libérait Wainwright des entraves qui l'avaient mené à sa perte.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette version officielle où Wainwright était un héros. Elle ne lui refusait pas la belle mort qu'on voulait lui offrir, sa mort avait été terrible et triste, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer l'idée que la famille ne connaitrait jamais la vérité. Faire le deuil d'un mensonge sonnait faux.

Mais en songeant aux derniers instants qu'il avait dû vivre, à la peur et au désespoir qu'il avait dû ressentir, elle conclut qu'il était peut-être mieux que ses proches n'apprennent pas que ses sauveurs avaient été son bourreau. La mort du jeune homme était déjà assez tragique.

Elle vit un couple s'avancer pour déposer des roses sur la tombe, elle supposa vu les traits de ressemblance qu'il s'agissait des parents. Elle ne put voir le visage de la mère, elle le cachait derrière des larmes et des mains tremblantes, mais elle vit les yeux du père. Ils étaient durs, résolus et fermés. Lorsqu'il sortit un mouchoir pour le tendre à son épouse, sa main ne frémit pas.

Une jeune femme se détacha de la foule pour venir enlacer les épaules de la mère dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, mais qui était bien faible compte tenu des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle vit alors le père sortir une feuille froissée de ses poches et comprit que le moment qu'elle avait redouté était arrivé.

Elle fouilla le groupe du regard, dans un vain espoir d'y voir des boucles blondes familières. Cette fois, elle aurait aimé être celle qui cherche sa main pour être réconfortée et rassurée. Elle aurait même accepté qu'il fasse diversion, tout plutôt qu'humaniser Luther Wainwright. C'était bien plus facile en gardant de lui l'image de l'irritant gamin qui tentait de jouer le patron sans franc succès.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait été un garçon brillant et passionné, pas besoin d'entendre au combien il avait aimé et été aimé, pas besoin de comprendre à quel point sa mort était injuste et triste.

Le discours fut un supplice.

* * *

Elle tenta de s'éclipser peu après la cérémonie, mais fut arrêtée par son équipe qui la salua. Elle s'attarda donc à regret pour échanger quelques mots sans but avec eux. Son esprit était déjà ailleurs, elle rêvait de partir. Pire, elle en avait besoin. Elle se sentait étouffer ici.

-Teresa Lisbon ? s'enquit une voix dans son dos.

Elle reconnut avec horreur la voix du père de Wainwright et se tourna pour lui présenter ses condoléances sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Son équipe s'éloigna pour les laisser seuls et elle les maudit brièvement.

-Il m'a parlé de vous, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. De vous, et de votre collègue monsieur Jane.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, alors elle acquiesça vaguement.

-Il a dit que vous formez une équipe surprenante, imprévisible, ingérable et terriblement agaçante, continua l'homme en détournant brièvement le regard comme pour chercher une force qui ne lui venait plus.

Elle fut horrifiée de le voir soudainement craquer, perdant son masque de froideur pour le visage de la douleur, le visage d'un père qui n'aurait jamais dû enterrer son fils.

-Il vous admirait tellement, souffla-t-il avant de porter la main à sa bouche pour réprimer un sanglot douloureux.

Elle perdit toutes ses résolutions et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

-C'était quelqu'un de bien, affirma-t-elle sans être en position de le savoir vraiment. Il a défendu les valeurs en lesquelles il croyait, ajouta-t-elle en comprenant soudain l'importance du mensonge.

L'homme acquiesça douloureusement.

-J'aurai quand même préféré qu'il reste en vie, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle ne trouva pas de formule toute faite pour répondre à ce mal-là.

Mais elle se promit de réserver une prière pour Luther Wainwright et sa famille.

* * *

.

Il la vit monter en voiture après avoir salué longuement et poliment le père endeuillé. Elle avait fouillé ses poches nerveusement comme pour chercher les clefs qu'elle avait déjà dans la main. Il y avait vu un besoin dévorant de trouver son arme et de tirer dans quelque chose.

Elle avait toujours été emplie de colère et de frustration, depuis le premier jour, la première rencontre. Mais lorsqu'on passait de l'autre côté, dans ce cercle si fermé des gens qui comptaient à ses yeux, on comprenait que la frustration était née d'un besoin constant de protéger les autres et la colère d'une tragédie qui l'avait empêchée de sauver certains.

Il s'en était voulu à plusieurs reprises de lui avoir rendu l'existence si difficile, surtout ces six derniers mois. Sa confiance était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, ou plus exactement, c'était la seule chose qui avait encore de la valeur dans sa vie affective. Pourtant il y avait eu parfois une petite voix qui lui avait soufflé qu'elle serait mieux sans lui.

C'était absurde, il le savait maintenant. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour le laisser partir sans douleur. Et s'il était honnête, il avait bien trop besoin d'elle pour renoncer si facilement. Elle lui avait bien assez manqué dernièrement et il ne comptait pas la perdre de vue à nouveau. Surtout maintenant que John LeRouge avait exprimé le souhait de la voir morte. Il était hors de question qu'il la perde elle aussi et il s'en était assuré depuis le début de la semaine.

Il avait passé un pacte avec l'équipe, un pacte qu'elle ne devait jamais découvrir bien sûr. Ils allaient la surveiller, chacun à tour de rôle, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Ils allaient la protéger, la sauver. Elle était leur famille, elle en valait la peine.

Il suivit à distance le SUV, ne s'inquiétant pas de la perdre de temps à autres. Il savait toujours où la trouver et après une telle épreuve, elle allait prier.

Il espéra égoïstement qu'elle prierait un peu pour lui, même s'il n'avait jamais cru en rien. Il aimait l'idée qu'elle veuille le sauver et qu'elle puisse un jour y arriver.

Il devait lui accorder qu'elle avait déjà fait beaucoup. C'était exactement pourquoi il l'aimait.

* * *

.

Elle ressortit du bâtiment avec le cœur lourd et s'accorda une dernière pensée pour le père de Wainwright, souhaitant qu'il trouve un jour la paix. Elle le souhaita également au fils, après tout, qu'elle ait apprécié ou non ses choix pendant son court séjour au CBI, il n'était au final qu'un gamin qui avait tragiquement perdu la vie.

Elle s'assit sur un banc dans la roseraie. Elle avait besoin d'une pause, reprendre son souffle pour mieux repartir. C'était un rituel obligatoire pour reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Elle ferma les yeux et exposa son visage au soleil un instant, pour faire le vide.

Puis elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, comme elle l'avait souhaité quelques heures plus tôt. Elle referma ses doigts sur la main familière puis rouvrit les yeux pour se tourner vers lui.

-Hey… souffla-t-il.

-Hey, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus et s'accordèrent le silence un instant. Ils ne se firent pas l'affront de songer aux « et si ? » ni à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils avaient été juste un « il » et un « elle ». Il y avait bien longtemps que la complexité de leurs sentiments avait dépassé le lieu commun.

-Il y a ce restaurant que j'aimerai essayer… lança Jane au bout d'un moment.

Sortie de sa mélancolie, Lisbon lui sourit puis accepta de le suivre.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient ni où ils allaient, mais ni lui ni elle n'avaient l'intention de changer.


End file.
